When Danny Met Johnny
by thesuttonian
Summary: A series of Penter one-shots based on the scenes so far. Will eventually be M.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Penter fic. What can I say, it will always be Stendan, but in the words of someone, whose name escapes me, you can't help who you fancy ;) Not M in this chapter, but I think it will be so M just to be safe. It's little one-shots of the scenes so far. Hope you like, sutts x

The Laundrette or 'My Beautiful Laundrette'

Johnny's POV

Why are parents so embarrassing? Whitney her name is. I saw her when I was out taking Lady Di for her morning walk. "Have you got a placcy bag?" mom screeches from the window like some banshee. "Yes mom" I answer. Whitney's bag had split, so I helped her by picking up some of her washing and to make an already excruciating moment that bit worse, I'm standing there with a really big pair of pants in my hand when, "Already got his hands on her drawers." Dad yells for the whole square to hear and when I look up he's only wearing mom's pink, frilly dressing gown. Thanks dad I don't say to myself. As I said, embarrassing both of them. She has lovely eyes though, really big and this lovely shade of blue; and she has a really warm smile. Nice dark hair. She wears quite a lot of make-up and I think to myself, she doesn't need it really, she's beautiful. If things were different, she'd definitely be my type, but then things aren't different.

I saw her again later; to be honest it wasn't an accident. I told dad I'd hand out some flyers for the do in the Vic, anything to get away from him and his PR mission around the square. She was in the laundrette putting her washing in one of the big machines they've got in there. Lots of different sizes of washing, I said as much to her, must be for her family. Anyway, we were standing there and that's when he came in. I didn't see him straight away, just heard him. "Service wash, please." Nothing spectacular in that, but then when I chanced a sideways glance I saw him.

My stomach flipped. Honestly. I hadn't seen anyone like him since we arrived in Walford. He was wearing a dark hoodie and tight-fitting jeans, but it wasn't what he was wearing it was the way he was standing, with both hands on the counter all cocky and when the old lady behind the counter asked him his name he answered, 'Pennant. Danny Pennant." Like in a way as if to say, remember that name darling. I chanced a glance at him then and he was staring right at me a small smile on his lips. I don't think it was the woman behind the counter he was really speaking to. I looked away embarrassed he'd seen me looking and I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. Jesus, get a grip, Johnny, I thought. You're like some kid. I chanced another glance and he wasn't looking this time. Dark hair, nice cheekbones I thought. Nice eyes too, blue. When he'd looked over, I'd noticed them straight away. I looked down. Nice arse. Slim build, but good, not skinny. He took his ticket and I snapped my eyes from off him. I didn't want to let him see me checking him out. He left. I didn't look back, but I knew he was looking at me. I looked at Whitney, 'Was he just eyeballing me?" I said.

She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling as she looked, "He'd flirt with a lamppost him."

Who said anything about flirting? I never said flirting. I cursed myself, had I been that obvious. I nodded and gave a little laugh, I shifted uncomfortably, damn I needed to adjust my jeans.

She carried on with her washing, I really wanted to ask more, but then dad came in and that put an end to that conversation.

Danny's POV

I knew if I turned on the charm, she would soon forget about Christmas. Truth was the ringing and the texting had got a bit embarrassing. She was persistent I'll give her that. I told her I was visiting the family, and I was, but you know, not the whole time. Anyway, the necklace worked like a charm and all was forgiven. Sorted. Her brother didn't look too happy to see me, mind.

Anyway, I caught up with her later in the café and she's wearing the necklace, so I know I'm in the good books again. She tells me I can stay at her's on the floor, so at least I have a place to sleep. I say her old man won't like that, but she says he'll do as she says and we can sort something else out. I tell her that unless something comes up it won't be for long as I'll be moving on. She looked a bit shaken at that. To be honest, things haven't gone that well here, but I kind of like the place and well, she's alright , so I ain't in no major hurry to move off just yet. "Something will come up," she says.

And I tell her I hope so because I'm starting to enjoy myself here and for once, it's not a lie.

The next day, I realise I ain't really got anything clean to wear and well, I don't really want Lucy giving my stuff the once over, know what I mean and so I decide a trip to the local laundrette is in order. Get rid of the evidence, so to speak. Anyway, that's when things started to get a bit more interesting. I clocked Whitney as soon as I walked in. She's a friend of Lucy's and ain't really got much time for me. She doesn't give me the warmest of welcomes, well no welcome at all truth told, but it ain't her I'm interested in. It's the young lad she's talking to. I notice him straight away. He's stood opposite her, leaning against one of the machines with a load of flyers in his hand and I realise straight away I haven't seen him before. I'd definitely remember if I had. He's about 18 or 19 and really good looking. The old lady behind the counter, Dot or whatever her name is asks for my name and I tell her, "Pennant. Danny Pennant." And I emphasise it a bit, to make sure he's heard it and I look at him and he looks at me. I stare at him just for a second, but he looks away. So yes, I did get his attention. Good. There's a blush creeping up his cheeks and I think to myself ain't that cute? Adorable even. And he's got these nice eyes, reddish hair. Nice all round actually. I think to myself, would be nice to get a closer look at him, if you know what I mean? I take my ticket and walk out making sure I look back. He's standing up a bit straighter. I think he knows I'm watching; Whitney certainly does. I can read the signals well and I think so, maybe I won't be going anywhere just yet because it looks like something might have come up after all.

Oooo, well, well…


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go then folks, this is quite long for me. Hope you like and if you do get chance, please leave me a review. The title says it all!

The Kiss – or Shoop Shoop Song (it's in his kiss)

Danny's POV

I met up with Lucy back at her house and she was telling me some stuff about Janine and Michael and how she was working with Billy. To be honest, I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about my finances and how I was going to make some cash. Actually, that's not entirely true. I was also thinking about that lad I'd seen with Whitney in the laundrette. Wondering who he was and stuff, I remembered how he had blushed when I looked at him and I smiled. "What you smiling at?" Lucy said and I gave her some line. Must remember to keep those thoughts to myself. Anyway, Lucy said she had to go to work and said shall we meet in the Vic later, there was a new owner or something. Not like I had much else to do, so I said yes. After she'd gone, I decided to go to the bookies, I'd been given a tip by a mate which by all accounts was a dead cert and I never like to pass up on a dead cert.

I walked into the Vic later and clocked him behind the bar straight away. I got a better look at him.

"Pint please," I said as I stood in front of him and planted my hands on the bar. I fixed him with my gaze and he looked down looking slightly uncomfortable. "Nice to have a good looking guy behind the bar for a change," I said not once taking my eyes off him. I was watching for the signs. He looked up at me and gave a slight smile as he poured my drink. He looked nervous.

"That ain't really my thing, mate." He said and looked back down to the pint he was pouring.

All I could think was what a cute smile he had. I pushed it a bit further. "What isn't? Compliments?" I asked and I gave him a little smile.

He relaxed a bit at that and smiled again. He nodded his head. I could get used to that smile.

He walked off and served some other punters before he joined Alfie and Max and a few others at the end of the bar, they were playing darts. There was some bloke taking control, must be the new owner I thought. Then the new landlady walks down towards me so I smile at her and turn on the charm a bit, she's quite a looker actually and I can see the lad behind her and I suddenly make the connection. Definitely mother and son because he's a looker just like his mum.

Lucy came in later with Billy and I bought them both a drink. Fortunately, Billy left after one and I said "Night boss." As he was leaving, just to rile him a bit and it worked. I leant in closer to Lucy and said, "Maybe then we can work out which one of those empty flats you want me to keep warm?" I dropped my voice a touch, just so she'd know it would be worth her while.

"I'm sure we'll work something out." She said giving me a little smile.

I turned to look over at him and I'm thinking, oh yes, this is working out very nicely. I noticed then that Whitney was talking to him and she's bought him a pint. Getting her claws in already, eh? Poor lad, he won't know what's hit him. There's a woop from the fellas over something she's said and I look over and catch his eye again. He looks at me a bit longer this time before looking down and away. Clearly he aint used to drinking because not too long after he goes running out of the pub looking like he's going to be sick. I tell Lucy I just need to pop back to the house for a minute and I go after him. It doesn't take me long to find him; he's sat on the bench outside looking really rough.

"I'm ok" he slurs. I give a small nod and walk past him on my way back inside. I put my hands in my pockets, making sure he gets a nice view.

"Don't go," is all he says and I don't. I turn and look at him and for once he looks openly at me and it's almost like he's pleading, but I'm not sure what about.

Johnny's POV

I don't believe it. He walked into the Vic. That Danny bloke. I wasn't even meant to be serving; I'd only come down for a packet of crisps and the next thing I know he's stood there right in front of me. He plants his hands on the bar, like he did on the counter in the laundrette and says, "Pint please." Well, I couldn't walk off could I?

My hands felt a bit shaky as I pulled the drink, but I tried not to let it show. He was staring right at me and it made me feel a bit nervous. I couldn't believe what he said then, "Nice to have a good looking guy behind the bar for a change." I gulped. Was he talking about me? Well, obviously, but you know… I remembered what Whitney had said "Flirt with a lamppost that one." Was he flirting?

"That ain't really my thing, mate." I lied as I looked up at him. God, he's good looking I thought. My stomach did a proper little flip. Like, really good looking, like some footballer or something. He looked a bit put out and said, "What isn't? Compliments." I felt bad. I didn't mean it to come out like that, but I wasn't sure what to say. Never had anyone say anything to me like that before had I?

Anyway, I finished serving him and when he placed the money into my hand I had to really stop my hand from shaking. He smiled a bit then, was he laughing at me? I felt the colour rise in my cheeks. I walked off and went down to the end of the bar where dad was playing darts with some of the regulars. I wanted to get away from him, I think I did anyway.

I was leaning on the bar watching them play darts and waiting for my turn when that girl Whitney came up. She'd bought me a drink. "E ar, this if for you. I wanted to thank you for, er, picking up the washing." She said. My dad was so embarrassing wooping and hollering like a caveman. I played it cool and said "No, it was nothing."

She made some comment about me ironing it too, but then turned on her heel saying "Maybe next time." She sauntered off and I smiled as she went. I noticed him looking at me then. He wasn't by himself now though some girl was stood at the bar with him. Slim. Pretty. Blonde. I think I'd seen her on the square before when I was walking Lady Di. Was he with her? I held his gaze for a bit longer, but had to look away. He made my skin burn, the way he looked at me.

I soon realised that darts is not my thing. At all. I'm not even sure they got into the board. I suddenly felt so sick. I needed some fresh air. I practically ran out of the pub. Major embarrassment, I'll never live it down, dad will be going on about if for weeks. Anyway, I got outside and remembered that bench in the little square and I headed for it.

I sat down. The cool air made me feel better, but not much. It was when I was sat there that he appeared. He'd followed me out of the pub. He just looked at me and didn't say anything, so I said, "I'm ok." But my voice was all slurred. He gave me a little smile and walked past me, he had his hands in his pockets as if to say, no problem. I noticed him properly then, he's got a really nice body. He's slim, but not skinny. His clothes fitted him perfectly. Tightly. The words came out before I could stop them, "Don't go." I said and he stopped and turned around. He had this thoughtful look on his face and I stared at him hoping he'd read the situation, see what was going on. I just wanted him to stop, sit down and talk to me, but that isn't quite what happened…

Danny's POV

I sat down next to him. My thigh was touching his, but he didn't move away, so I didn't move either. He looked really ropey, clearly not used to beer this one, but I don't think he was really drunk. He looked at me then and said "Was you serious?" and his voice still sounded a bit unsteady.

I looked at him, he was really close "About what?" I answered.

He seemed to think about it for a moment and struggled for what he was trying to say, "The good looking barman thing."

I turned away from him and smiled a little, so I had got to him then? "Yeah, I was serious." I said and I turned back to look at him. He has these amazing eyes, lovely they are. Anyway he nodded and turned away. I just stared at him. He looked back at me again and I tilted my head slightly, yes, go on you know what I mean I was silently saying to him. I nodded and that was enough. He kissed me. Well, to be honest, he pounced on me, grabbing me tight around the neck. I'm not complaining though it felt good. He kissed me and I moved my hand up to his face, cupped it and tried to slow the pace a little. To be honest, I wanted to savour it, the feel of him like this. Kissing Lucy is well, different, but this, I didn't want it to stop. I moved my hand down his arm and placed it on his waist and I kissed him. We pulled apart and he just stared at me, he seemed unsure of what he'd just done.

"There's just one thing." I said looking deeply into his eyes. "What's your name?"

Johnny's POV

He sat down next to me and I said "Was you serious?" I was staring hard at him and twiddling with my hands. For some reason, he mad e me feel comfortable and nervous at the same time.

"About what?" he answered and there was a little smile on his lips. He was laughing at me again I'm sure. I looked away. He wasn't making this easy for me. I nodded my head and said, "The good looking barman thing?"

I looked at him again now and he was actually smiling. "Yeah, I was serious." He said nodding his head. I couldn't take my eyes off him. _He_ was saying I was good looking. My head was in a spin. I turned away and tried to gather my thoughts. It was no good because when I turned back he was just looking straight at me and then he kind of tilted his head and I just thought to myself, God, I really want to kiss him and so I did. I mean I really kissed him. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me and it felt so good, like I was controlling it and he didn't push me away or shout at me or anything. He kissed me back and it felt amazing. This little moan escaped from me and we kissed for a while and I felt him stroke along my face and down my arm, he was gentle. I was a bit surprised really. I've never actually kissed a bloke before, not properly, and well I thought it might be more, oh I don't know what. But he was gentle. We pulled apart and he was smiling again and then he said. "There's just one thing." I wondered what he meant. Had I done it wrong? And then he said. "What's your name?"

Danny's POV

"Johnny. Johnny Carter." He answered.

I smiled. "Johnny. Nice." I looked at him. His lips were redder now, from our kiss. "You've never done this before, have you, Johnny?" I kept my voice soft, didn't want to scare him off.

He looked a bit alarmed and pulled back from me. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Did I, did I do it wrong?" He suddenly looked startled and stood up like he was ready to make a run for it.

I jumped up and grabbed him by the hand. "Don't be daft. Did that feel wrong to you?" I looked at him, tried to show him with my eyes that it had been good. It wasn't really working he was pulling away from me. I moved to kiss him again.

"No!" he raised his voice a little. "Someone might see," he motioned towards the pub. "My mom or dad…"

I understood then. "Ok," I said and then I gripped his hand a little tighter. "Come with me," I said. He hesitated for a moment and then he moved towards me.

Johnny's POV

I couldn't believe it there I was kissing this bloke and then he asks me my name. What was I doing? I suddenly felt scared, what if someone had seen us?

He was looking at me. "You've never done this before, have you, Johnny?" he said. I felt really stupid then. Like some kid. I must have done it wrong; it was my first time, I wasn't really sure of what to do to be honest. I mean I've kissed before, girls, silly stuff, but not like that.

I pulled away from him, my cheeks burning. "Why do you say that? Did I, did I do it wrong?" I wanted to run away. God, what was I doing?

"Don't be daft. Did that feel wrong to you?" he grabbed hold of my hand. I wanted to run, but he was keeping me there with him. He moved his head slightly and I suddenly panicked. What if my mom or dad had saw us?

"No! Someone might see." I said. I tried to explain, to make it clear to him. "My mom or dad…" I didn't have to finish. He squeezed my hand a little. "Ok. Come with me," he said. I hesitated for a moment not sure if I should go with him. But then I decided and I moved towards him…


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go then. Sad news today that #Penter will be no more. Silly EE. Ah well, means we can go off piste and have some fun. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Hope you like this, none of it ever happened…only in my head. Sutts x

The Café

Johnny's POV

As we walked along in silence, I stole a glance at him. I didn't know what to say and didn't know where we were going, but it was like I couldn't stop myself. There was something about him, I felt myself drawn to him. I can't believe that I just kissed him like that, anyone could have seen. I realised now that the bench was lit up like a Christmas tree because of the fairy lights in the bush behind us. Fairy, I let out a sigh, how appropriate. I'm sure if mom or dad had seen me, they wouldn't have found it all that funny.

Suddenly, he came to a halt, we were outside the café. "Here?" I said slightly bewildered.

"Here," he answered opening the door. "I think you could use a coffee."

The lights weren't too bright in the café, but even so I squinted as we walked in.

"Over there," he motioned to a seat in the corner by the window and turned his back to me as he spoke to the woman behind the counter and paid for the drinks. He walked over with a mug in each hand. "Not sure if you take it black or white, I went for black; you could do with sobering up."

He sat opposite me and began to put sugar into his own drink. He didn't take his eyes from me and began to sip looking at me over the rim of the mug. He was always doing that, staring at me. I wasn't sure how it made me feel. I looked away. "Why are we here?" I ventured.

"The coffee is crap, but it's cheap." He laughed a little.

"Seriously," I said. "Why have you brought me here?" I wanted him to take me seriously.

"Well," he leant back a little in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Call it my good deed for the day, no actually, the year." He smirked.

"If you're just going to make fun of me," I stood to go and he grasped my hand.

"Don't be daft," he said. "I'm only messing. Look, you were in a bit of a state. I thought you could use a coffee and a bit of a breather from the pub."

I relaxed a little; despite myself I liked the feel of his hand on mine.

"Don't go," he said. "Sit down and drink your coffee, eh?"

I nodded and slowly sat back down. He smiled at me a little. It was a smile not a smirk and I felt better.

Danny's POV

When I'd said for him to come with me I hadn't a clue where we were going. He'd just looked so lost sitting there and I didn't want to leave him like that. To be honest, I didn't really want to leave him, I wanted to get to know him a bit more. Bloody hell, what was going on?

Anyway, we walked along for a bit and I noticed he kept looking at me and I realised he really was a bit worse for wear. I decided we'd better go to the café. Not like I had many options of where to take him, but to be honest, that was probably for the best in the circumstances.

I stopped suddenly outside the café and he said, "Here?" He sounded a bit disappointed. What was he thinking? We were going back to mine or something? Now, I am many things, but I ain't a complete bastard.

"Here," I said. "I think you could use a coffee. " I opened the door and motioned for him to walk in. He hesitated, but then he walked inside. It was warm inside the café and I pointed to one of the seats in the corner. "Over there." I said and ordered the coffees as he sat down. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he made his way to the seats; he looked a bit unsteady and slumped down.

I got the drinks and walked over to him. He had his head in his hands. "Not sure if you take it black or white, I went for black; you could do with sobering up." I sat down and put some sugar in my own mug. He looked up at me. I watched him over the rim of my mug. "Why are we here?" he asked.

Good question, I thought to myself. I looked at him and for a moment I thought, life could be getting a whole lot more complicated than necessary and I'm not really a fan of complications. I stopped that train of thought. "The coffee is crap, but it's cheap." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

He wasn't having it. "Seriously, why have you brought me here?"

"Well, call it my good deed for the day, no actually, the year." I said and unfortunately, I wasn't entirely joking this time. He got a bit pissed at that and stood up saying, "If you're just going to make fun of me."

I felt bad, I wasn't making fun of him. Really. I took his hand then and he stopped and looked at me. "Don't be daft. I'm only messing. Look, you were in a bit of a state. I thought you could use a coffee and a bit of a breather from the pub." And I wanted to be with you and check you were ok. I didn't say that last bit. He relaxed a bit then and smiled a little. "Don't go. Sit down and drink your coffee, eh?" I chewed my lip a little. Truth was, I didn't want him to go.

He sat back down then and I was glad. We quietly drank our coffees.

We chatted about this and that. It was nice, he's a funny kid. I glanced at my watch. I was going to have to go, Lucy would be wondering where I'd got to. Worse still, she might come looking for me. My face must have given it away.

"Have you got to go?" he said watching me.

"Yeah, it's just that I told…Lucy, I wouldn't be too long."

He looked at me then. "Where does she think you've gone?"

I tapped my finger on the table, " I told her I needed to go back to the house for something. She's expecting me back."

"Oh right, you'd best go then." He took in a breath. "You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." his voice was a bit sharp.

"Eh?"

"Well, that's' what she is, isn't she? Your girlfriend?"

His face had gone a bit flush.

I looked at him "Look, Johnny. Things between me and Lucy… it's… complicated. You and me…"

"What?" his voice was low. "You and me what? Was just a bit of fun? Yeah, I get it." He stood up and this time I didn't stop him. "See you around, Danny." He said as he walked off.

It shouldn't have been. But seeing him jealous and storming off like that was really hot. I took a last swig of my coffee and went after him.

Johnny's POV

We sat and chatted then and I felt myself start to relax. I asked him a few questions about him and the Square and stuff and he said that he hadn't lived here all that long himself, but that he liked it. He told me about his job, something to do with property deals and I told him about Uni and a bit about my mad family. He laughed a couple of times and his eyes smiled. I felt my tummy do that little flip again, he's so good looking. What was he doing sat here with me, I thought. After a while, I noticed that he'd looked at his watch a couple of times and he'd started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Have you got to go?" I asked although the answer was clear. I was a bit drunk, not blind.

"Yeah, it's just that I told…Lucy, I wouldn't be too long." He fidgeted a little in his seat and for once he didn't look at me.

"Where does she think you've gone?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

He tapped his finger on the table. "I told her I needed to go back to the house for something. She's expecting me back."

I felt the colour starting to rise in my cheeks. So, he was sat here with me. Had kissed me, ok technically I had started the kiss, but he kissed me back and his girlfriend was waiting for him. What the hell was he playing at?

"Oh right, you'd best go then." I took in a breath. "You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting." My voice was clipped.

"Eh?" He sat more upright in his chair and fixed me with his gaze.

"Well, that's' what she is, isn't she? Your girlfriend?" I couldn't help it, I spat the words out as jealousy rose in me.

He looked at me. His face gave nothing away. "Look, Johnny. Things between me and Lucy… it's… complicated. You and me…"

"What?" I lowered my voice. I didn't want to cause a scene in the cafe. "You and me what? Was just a bit of fun? Yeah, I get it." I stood up and this time he didn't stop me. "See you around, Danny." I walked off. I felt such a fool. Why had I kissed him? Whitney was right, he was bad news.

I walked out into the darkness of the Square, but didn't make it far because a hand grabbed me and pulled me back into the alley. I didn't get time to shout out or protest; he was on me instantly. He pushed me back against the wall and I gasped as he kissed me. Nothing like the kiss on the bench, one hand grasped my jaw as the other ran down to my waist. I felt light-headed. His tongue licked along my bottom lip and I could taste coffee and beer. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in, he pulled on my hair slightly tilting my head back. It should have been gross, but God it wasn't. He pushed his leg between mine and rubbed his thigh against me. I was already so hard. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "Let's be clear." He said. "I have to go back to Lucy, but I don't want to." He traced his finger across my top lip and I felt myself shudder, I could hardly breathe. "You believe me, don't you?"

I gulped a little and nodded. I did believe him.

"Good." He said and didn't take his eyes from mine. He stared intently at me. He kissed me lightly and licked at me, I opened my mouth again and he deepened the kiss. He bit at my bottom lip and ground his thigh against me, God I thought, if he doesn't stop… I'm going to… he pulled away from me then and looked down at me. I was so hard. He smiled up at me. "The things I want to do to you." He growled before his hand swooped down and rubbed me through denim. I moaned out loud and he quickly placed his hand over my mouth. His lips parted and he continued rubbing me. "Careful." He said. "Someone might hear." There was a glint in his eye.

I closed my eyes. God, I thought. He wasn't even touching my skin and yet I was on fire. Then. My eyes shot open, a silent plea. He smiled a little at me and moved his hand away, he leant in close and I could smell his aftershave. "This isn't over," he whispered into my ear. He placed another kiss to my lips and I thought he was going to move away, but then he grabbed my hand and put it between his legs. I gasped again, he was hard. And big. I gulped and he laughed a little. "Not over by a long way." I could feel his breath on my neck. I think I stopped breathing for a moment, but then came to my senses. He pushed away from me quickly. He looked down the alley and turned back to me. "Come on, time to get you home." He smiled and began to walk towards the faint light of the Square.

Danny's POV

He was jealous. He looked hot when he was jealous. Actually, he looked hot all the time. He was stomping off, his shoulders rigid, but I didn't let him get too far. I grabbed him as we came to the alley and pushed him into the dark. He didn't put up much of a fight as I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. If this was ending now, I wanted one last kiss… or more…

I pulled at his hair, moving his head back and licked against his lips. I've been told I'm a good kisser, I wanted to make sure he didn't forget me too quickly, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he groaned against me. I was already semi-hard and that was enough, I used my leg to push his open and ground against him. I could feel how hard he was against me.

"Let's be clear." I said, keeping my voice low. "I have to go back to Lucy, but I don't want to." I traced my finger across his top lip and I felt him shake under me, his breathing was shallow. "You believe me, don't you?"

He looked at me and I could see. He did believe me.

"Good." I said and I didn't take my eyes from him, I couldn't. He stared up at me. I leant in and kissed him again lightly brushing my lips against his, he opened his mouth willingly and I deepened the kiss, tasting him. I bit a little at his bottom lip and ground my thigh against him. He gave a little moan and looked at me, his eyes widening a little. I understood then and gazed down at him. I wet my lips with my tongue. "The things I want to do to you." My voice was low. Before he could protest, I reached down and began to rub him through his jeans. He moaned and the noise shot straight to my cock. Half-jokingly, I placed a hand over his mouth. "Careful. Someone might hear." I didn't stop rubbing and touching him.

He closed his eyes. I watched him as his breathing quickened. Then his eyes suddenly shot open. I couldn't help, but smile understanding what was happening. I stopped and leant in close, my lips lightly touching his neck. "This isn't over," I whispered. I smiled at him again and kissed him. I grabbed his hand then and pushed it against my cock, he tried to pull back a little, but I held him steady. He gulped and I couldn't help, but laugh. What was he expecting? I leant in again. "Not over by a long way."

I stepped back from him and looked down the alley, I squinted a little, no sign of anyone. "Come on, time to get you home." He followed me out of the darkness.


End file.
